Revelations of Saint Edelin
Writings by Saint-Edelin, a devout of the Light who predicted the darkness that covers the church would in time be revealed. Dated from 601 K.C The text survived from the old library at Eaglehold before it’s collapse, safeguarded among several others by Prelate Orvyn Grelmont, then High Inquisitor of the Sovereign Order. There is a commentary attached to this publication which deals in explaining the relevance to the Pillars of Tyr, and Tyr’s teaching by the Prelate’s own hands. The Revelations of Saint Edelin Chapter 1 I. Those rejecting the Light, bring darkness into the world. In this darkness, it is wise to remember that those who turned from the light are not all lost. There is yet salvation through the darkness. The Light forgives those who set themselves upon the path of redemption. II. Even amidst the darkness, Light can shine through and lead the lost back into its glow. For without Light, there is no darkness, as the book of Wisdom teaches. Then, if darkness cannot exist without Light it further resonates that those who are lost in the darkness can set upon a path of righteousness. For belief in the Light is never lost in the darkness. III. Let those who are strong of will find their way back into the glow of the Light. Let their sins be cleansed and trespasses forgiven. But while the Light forgives, it does not forget. Through redemption and dedication to the light, there can yet be salvation. Chapter 2 IV. The blanket of darkness drapes across the bastion of Light. The once purity of the halls are defiled. Corruption has rooted deep within the foundations. Those it professes to guide, in truth leads them astray from the path. Let us not turn from the Light. Let us not submit to vices and sin. Purity above all, for those who play in the darkness shall be revealed in time. V. The Light is above all, and the Light sees all. It shines through the darkest corners of the world. Some remain blind to this disease, yet others who speak out against it are quick to be silenced. The Light sees all and the Light will enter these darkened halls. And the eyes of the blind will be opened as they stare into the truth of the Light. They will come to see those pretenders who guide them astray as false, and all those who are vile and corrupt shall be revealed. VI. Oh Light, let them stand in judgement before your benevolence. Let those who stand in reverence and those who seek redemption be forgiven. And let those who will not seek redemption be smitten by your radiance and expelled from your domain. Then, may we begin to build the world anew, a better church, in admiration of your supremacy. Chapter 3 VII. Those who turn from the light, turn from hope and faith. Without hope and faith, how then can the Light pierce through the veil? In the darkest night, and that night will come, only the Light may save us from damnation. The Light cannot save those who hold no faith in it, nor hope for it’s coming. VIII. Turning away from the Light and relinquishing hope is the path to eternal damnation. If shutting out the Light leads to damnation, then the only clear path is through faith in the Light. Have faith in the Light and all will be revealed. Have hope in the Light, and see your spirits revel in its arrival. Chapter 4 IX. Rejoice in these words. Keep hope in the Light. Not all are lost in the endless dark. Those who seek redemption shall be revealed its path. X. Keep faith in the Light and see yourself guided on the path to redemption. When it’s time has come, the Light will shine, the vile will be struck from the ranks of righteous lest they repent. Repent before the Light, and seek redemption from the Light’s benevolence. Commentary Through the many schisms which have occurred since the belief in the Holy Light has first emerged, it has become evident that there are a multitude of interpretations as to what the Light’s will is. Saint-Edelin writes about a darkness which will come to grip the church and lead to its downfall. He speaks of course, given the dating, about the Church of the Holy Light. However, when looking in our history, we can see that there have been other churches and religious groups* which have succumbed to an eventual darkness whether from within or without. In the end, it is wise to acknowledge the power contained within the darkness which sets itself against the Light and lingers in the heart of men. When It’s existence is acknowledged, we can begin to temper our actions and behaviour to steer away from temptations and such corruptions. Beyond the Three Virtues preached by the Church of the Holy Light, we require something more. We require a doctrine and code by which to live by. To this end, the Pillars of Tyr stand to guide us. With the Pillars of Tyr which have been passed down to us from the first dawning of the Light *For they do not constitute a church themselves rather then a splinter faction following a different doctrine. (see: the Scarlet Crusade, and the Argent Crusade.) Category:Documents Category:Ecclesiastical Documents